donofandomcom_no-20200214-history
Tor Duck
Tor Duck (født 25. februar 1999, også kalt Tor) er godt kjent for å være filmentusiast og Titanic-fan. Han har jobbet som filmanmelder i forskjellige aviser, arrangert div. konkurranser og drevet politikk. Han blir regnet som ofte veldig aktiv, men borte i perioder. Han er siden 2013 også administrator på Donald.no Wiki sammen med TDonald, Donaldsamler og Lvl1Up. Han har tidligere vært småtingsmandat to ganger. Navn Tor Ducks navn kommer trolig fra hans personlige navn, samt et tydelig donaldistisk mellomnavn. Han har alltid hatt dette navnet. Brukeren ble ikke slettet, utestengt eller lignende, derfor er navnet også det samme. Tor het det samme både på den nye og gml.donald.no. Interesser Tor Duck regnes som en mangesidig-fan, men at Titanic er favoritten. Ellers har han vist interesse for Ringenes Herre, Glee, Les Misérables, Star Wars og Naruto. Dette har han vist gjennom alle sine profilbilder og signaturer. 2008 thumb|Tor Ducks profilbilde 2008 - 2009 Tor Duck skaffet seg bruker den 07.05.2008. På den tiden var donald.no annerledes enn nå. Man kunne velge en klan, å snakke i det forumet med andre av samme klan. Tor var med i Hakkespettene. Denne våren lagde Pusi96 Hjelpeklubben (HK) som ble en stor suksess. Klubben gikk ut på å hjelpe folk som kom på donald.no. Tor Duck var en av de første som ble medlem i denne klubben. 2009 thumb|170px|Tor Ducks profilbilde i 2009.Ved Pusi96 ' bursdag 16.5 hadde Tor og og en rekke andre medlemmer gjort klart for en fest til ære for Pusi. Pusi ble så klart kjemperørt. Tor Duck var en av de som kom på dette. Tor meldte seg senere på konkurransen Kvitt eller Donald (ledet av pusi96). Han kom langt, men det er ukjent om hvordan den endelige stillingen ble. Det var rundt denne tiden som Tor, sammen med en rekke andre Hakkespetter lagde historien "Bingen i fare". Historien ble skrevet i et innlegg i hakkespettklanen, og funnet fram igjen i 2011. Tor ble kåret til ukens Hakkespett i Donald Duck & Co i nr. 37 2009 og mottok tittel L.Ø.K. (Lur Ørnerask Konkurransemaker) I 2009 begynte også maset om partier og valg. Tor Duck var i den perioden ikke interisert i valg. Sent dette året skal han ha blitt alvorlig sjuk og ble derfor borte fra siden en lang periode. 2010 Det er ukjent historien om Tor's tid i 2010. Han var mest sannsynlig med i forskjellige partier, men ingenting var fast. Han var også mye mindre på dette året. Han skaffet seg trolig den andre brukeren kalt Wasa dette året. Denne brukeren ble nesten aldri brukt. I januar dette året skal han for sin første gang ha sett Titanic. En film som på virket livet hans, også på dono. Profilbilder, blogginnlegg, artikler i aviser og rapporter osv ble raskt endret til Titanic relatert. Senere dette året skal han ha opprettet en konkuranse som het Gjett Hvem! I den konkuransen skjulte han kjendiser baker donald-relaterte ting, og den som først gjettet hvem det var vant konkuransen. Noen kilder sier også at dette begynte et år før, i 2009. 2011 thumb|238px|Tor Ducks profilbilde rundt 2011. Mye skjedde med Tor Duck dette året. Sammen med Emma1505, Pusi96 og Chrisneitoffer (m. fl) hadde de et rollespill om drager . Alle som var med synes det var veldig gøy og den var en av de første postene som fikk over 100 sider. Her ble Tor enda bedre venn med pusi, og ny venn med både Emma og Chris. I februar dette året toppet Tor Duck listene over mest forumposter som andreplass, rett under Pusi96. Listen ble laget av Donaldsamler, men er i dag ikke oppdatert på et og et halvt år. Listen er antagligvis helt annerledes enn hvordan det egentlig er i dag. Tor startet i Fram det samme året. Han begynte som kulturminister og ble både det og nestleder når Pusi gikk av når hun ble moderator. Når Magz også ble medlem av Fram delte han kulturministerrollen sammen med henne. Som en del av kulturministerjobben begynte han også Frams Filmrapport. Rundt september dette året tipset han Redaksjonen om at den aktive brukeren Chrisneitoffer kunne bli Moderator. Ønsket ble senere innvilget, og Chris ble mod. Ut i fra dette sluttet de tidligere aktive brukerene TDonald og Saymon m/fl. Saymon kom senere tilbake. I november lagde han stripen Døden!. Stripen ble veldig populær og nådde nylig 700 likes. thumb|186px|Tor Ducks profilbilde i 2012. 2012 I 2012 sluttet Tor i Fram, og er ikke i dag medlem av noen partier. Han sluttet i fram grunnet mer lekser, og mindre tid på datan. thumb|Tor's profilbilde sommeren 2012.Sommeren dette året laget han avisen Daily Naruto som var en avis for Naruto interiserte. Naruto er en anime som igjen er en japansk tegneserie. Denne fikk kun sju utgaver før den ble nedlagt. Sent i 2012 ble Tor ansatt i Manchester_City's "Du Bestemmer ." Dette var en organisasjon som la ut forskjellige undersøkelser som kunne handle om alt. Mest handlet det om dagligdagse avgjørelser. Som f. Eks drikke, mat osv. Dette året mistet han også over 3000 poster når Sette rekord! ble slettet i november. Før det ble slettet hadde Tor Duck nådd 9000 forumposter, og var på jakt etter det runde tallet 10 000, men raskt gikk det fra 9000 til mindre enn 6000 poster. Nå ble målet på 10 000 poster enda lengere i fra han. 2013 thumb|Tor Ducks nåværende profilbilde.I starten av 2013 var Tor Duck kjent for "Choose or Chase" en videre undersøkelsesle av "Du bestemmer!". Undersøkelsene kommer ikke faste tider og kan handle om alt. I februar det samme året ble Tor Duck kjempegod venn med Lvl1Up (Doffen12345) gjennom Donald.no Wiki. Sammen fikk de en egen seksjon i Hjelpesentralen, kalt Donald.no Wikis Hjelpesentral. Fra 25. februar, Tors bursdag fikk de begge en prøveperiode for å være administratorer på wikien. Per dags dato (20. mars 2013) har han redigert over 1000 sider på wikien, og er fortsatt aktiv der. I mars ble han den første som fikk over 1000 poeng på wiki-rankingen, og ble senere nominert til månedens medlem etter ekstraomgang og loddtrekning sammen med Lvl1Up og Beatles. Det samme ble han i neste måned, men da i uke 2. 9. mars dette året postet Z et blogginnlegg med de fleste foruminnleggene i hele Skandinavia, hvor Tor Duck nådde 18. plass. 10. mars oppdaget Tor at wikien ble spammet av anonym bidragsbyter. Han blokkerte raskt brukeren, sporet opp IPen, og sammen med Pusi96 redigerte de og fikset alle de ødelagte sidene. Da han ga IP adressen til Z, fant han senere ut hvem som hadde gjort det. Samme måned var prøveperioden for admin over og han fikk sammen med Lvl1Up rollen som admin. 17. mars ble han igjen med i det populære partiet Fram, og frams filmrapporter ble startet opp igjen. I tilegg styrte han, sammen med Lvl1Up Donald.no Wiki Nyhetsbrev. 13. april dette året ble han med i Donald.no Jakten. Han ble på lag med Mariussa1 og vant hele jakten. De vant en tegning av lederen, Mathias.ekse og en gave av verdi 450 andeby-kroner. Tor Duck i media Oppdatert 08.04.2013. Lenker *Tor_Duck på Donald.no *Tor_Duck på Kalleanka.se Kategori:Medlemmer Kategori:VIP-medlemmer Kategori:Medlemmer fra 2008 Kategori:Fødsler i 1999